


Nightmares and Wishes

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lottie's money is well worth the hassle of having to make so many beignets on such short notice for her ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 18-19 January 2011  
> Written for: [](http://the-fic-trader.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**the_fic_trader**](http://the-fic-trader.dreamwidth.org/) 's [Gen in January 2011](http://the-fic-trader.dreamwidth.org/9259.html)  
> Prompt: Creativity  
> Summary: Lottie's money is well worth the hassle of having to make so many beignets on such short notice for her ball.  
> Spoilers: Just consider the whole movie fair game, tho this takes place before Tiana's transformation.  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions -- Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "The Princess and the Frog", the characters and situations depicted are the property of Walt Disney Pictures and Walt Disney Animation Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "The Princess and the Frog", Disney, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: This one came out a little differently than I'd initially planned on. I'd planned on writing something about Tiana creating a new recipe, but it wasn't meant to be. I'm not sure why I'm surprised by that, really. The tanka that begins the story popped into my head tonight, not long before I started writing the story. And the story just sort of went from there.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for always keeping me on my toes…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)

dear, dear, dear god ----- why?  
     walking into stalemate, yes?  
proceed with caution.  
repeat: proceed with caution.  
dangerous waters ahead.

  
The chant echoes in her head, dogging her every step as she walks from her home to her morning job at Duke's Cafe. It haunted her dreams until she thought she'd scream from the repetition. The fact that it's her father's voice repeating the words over and over again certainly doesn't help matters much.

"Oh, Daddy, what am I gonna do? I'm working myself into an early grave, just to make our dream come true. But what if it doesn't? What if I can't raise enough money for Tiana's Palace to be as real as we always dreamed it would be?"

"Mornin', Tiana!"

She looks up at the cheerful voice to find Jeanette waving from in front of her flower cart.

"Mornin', Jeanette! How's business been?"

"It's Mardi Gras, _chere_! What d'you think?"

Tiana chuckles and continues down the street, absently tucking a stray strand of hair back into the bun at the back of her head.

~~^~~*~~^~~

Lottie's money is well worth the hassle of having to make so many beignets on such short notice for her ball. "That money will definitely get us the down payment on our restaurant now, Daddy," she murmurs, wiping at her forehead with the back of her hand. "Doesn't matter what it takes, does it?"

She's nearly as familiar with Lottie's kitchen as with her own. Without conscious thought, she wanders about the large room, gathering ingredients in preparation for the ball. Time passes as she falls into the comforting rhythms of making the dough for the mouth watering pastries. There are so many other recipes she'd rather be making, but this is what Lottie requested, so this is what she'll make.

"Tiana, darlin', how them beignets comin', sugar?"

"Hey, Lottie! Dough's rising as we speak. Have you decided on your dress yet?"

"No!" comes the predictable wail. "I have absolutely nothin' to wear to meet Prince Naveen of Maldonia. How am I gonna marry me a prince if I haven't got a _thing_ to wear! Lottie, d'you think your mama could whip something up for me? Like she did when we were kids? I wanna look like a fairytale princess when I meet my handsome Prince Naveen."

Tiana chuckles and continues to wipe down the counter. "My mama's talented with a needle, but I don't think even she can whip up something for you that quick. You know she needs at least a day to work her magic. I'm sure you've got something that will be wonderful and make you stand out like the princess you wanna be."

"You think so?"

Tiana's smile widens and she stretches out a hand toward the high-strung young woman. Sewing's never been her forte, but she's picked up a few things from her mama over the years. "Come on, Lottie. Let's go see what we can find for you."

~~^~~*~~^~~

"Oh, Tiana! This is gorgeous!"

Lottie turns around slowly in front of the triple-faced full length mirror, admiring her outfit. Tiana leans back to study her friend. The dress certainly makes Lottie shine and sparkle like a real princess. Suddenly, she's reminded of the princesses in the stories her mama always told them when they were children.

"You look beautiful, Lottie. That Prince Naveen's gonna take one look at you, and nobody else will exist for him."

"You really think so?" The more than generous hint of worry clouds the normally exuberant voice.

"Of course, I do! You're the prettiest girl in town, and he'd be stupid to look at anyone else."

Lottie launches herself across the room, arms wrapping around Tiana in a suffocating hug. "Oh, thank you, Tiana! You are the best friend I ever had! Now you go get those yummy man-catching beignets ready for my Prince Charming -- I mean, Prince Naveen."

As Tiana makes her way back to the kitchen, she sighs softly and shakes her head. It isn't like Lottie really needs any help with her outfits, and Tiana is almost positive that the final dress chosen was Lottie's first and only real choice anyway. Mama hadn't worked so darn hard on that dress for Lottie not to unveil it in a grand way. And what better way than at the masquerade ball tonight?

Stepping into the kitchen, she retrieves the dough and begins to knead it. In a fit of inspiration, she reaches for the cayenne pepper, adding a pinch or two to the dough before rolling it out flat in preparation for cooking the beignets. A little heat in the sweet treat is just the thing this Prince Naveen needs to get a taste of the woman he'll be marrying.

A shiver runs down Tiana's spine and that chant from her nightmare plays in her head again. She takes a moment to glance up at the evening star. "Oh, evening star, I don't ask for much. I got my restaurant, now please let Lottie get her prince, and we'll both have what we want."


End file.
